


Walk in the Park

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being worried about you, F/M, Halloween, Incredibly fluffy at the end, Scary at First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader takes a nighttime stroll in the park but Castiel becomes worried.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/OC, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You
Kudos: 28





	Walk in the Park

You were coming home from the trick-or-treating with your niece. Ever since you started living with the Winchester brothers, you began to spend less and less time with your family, so you took every chance you got to see them.

Your old flat that you had shared with a friend was just a few blocks away, but it seemed to take you forever to get there. The night was a cold one, and you had to admit - all the horror movies that you had watched before Halloween took a toll on you. Even the most innocent-sounding things seemed menacing to you.

You finally approached the park that had served as your shortcut in the past. But tight then it was engulfed in darkness and was the very opposite of welcoming. On the other hand, you were freezing and wanted to get home as soon as possible. You braced yourself and chose the shorter route, ready to use your keys in defence if needed. The distant sounds of laughing children were somewhat comforting. You walked past the small pond, the greenhouse and as soon as you allowed yourself to relax a little, a sudden movement just behind your back startled you.

“What are you doing?” Castiel’s voice sounded annoyingly calm compared to your current state. You felt a sharp sting in your chest area, and your heart was pounding painfully against your ribs.

“Damn it, Cas!” you shouted a little bit louder than you wanted and turned to see him tilting his head and squinting his eyes. “Stop frightening me like that.”

He looked at you, confused. “**Are you scared?**”

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” you complained further.

“I apologize, but I sensed your high levels of stress and low body temperature.”

As if saying this out loud triggered something in him, Castiel took off his trench coat and covered your arms with it.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, trying your best to stay mad at him for a little longer but failing miserably.

“You should have called me. I don’t want you to wander all alone in the park at night.”

“I know. I just wanted to pretend my life went back to normal again.”

His blue eyes examined yours. You didn’t want Cas to feel unwanted, but instead of growing offended, he hugged you tightly.

“In that case, can I walk you back home instead of teleporting there?” he asked with a soft smile.

“You can,” you grinned back at him.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and took you to your apartment. You enjoyed your nighttime stroll tough praying to your angel boyfriend sure had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and reblogs are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
